1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a platform and optical module, a method of manufacture thereof, and an optical transmission device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, there has been a trend toward increased speeds and volumes in data communications, and developments in optical communications continue. In optical communications, an electrical signal is converted to an optical signal, the optical signal is transmitted through an optical fiber, and then the received optical signal is converted to an electrical signal. The conversion between electrical signals and optical signals is done by optical elements. An optical module comprising an optical element mounted on a platform is also known.
Conventionally, the method is known of forming interconnecting lines on an injection molding by electroless plating or the like, to fabricate a component. This method can be applied to the fabrication of a platform. However, in that case, since the interconnecting lines are formed on the surface of the injection molding, the surface of the platform has convexities formed by the interconnecting lines, and its planarity cannot be assured.